¿Sabotaje navideño?
by FJKimi
Summary: Ulquiorra desea hacer algo por Orihime y pide permiso para realizar una fiesta navideña, pero las cosas no resultan como planearon... ¿Lograran festejar navidad en las noches?


¿Sabotaje navideño?

H_ola amigos, este fanfic es una parodia y puede que contenga ooc y muchas tonterías que se me han ocurrido, tiene malas palabras y esas cosas que a la gente no le gusta pero el chiste es que se rian un poquito(?) el año se acaba y hay que terminarlo bien acá con algo bien sensualón y asi #okno ya me conocen ;)._  
><em>Este fic es parte del intercambio navideño del grupo de facebook "Mis fics Ichiruki" Mi amigo invisible es Adela Armenta <em>_ u/6288213/KIRIONO-MEI__ y según su petición este fic es UlquiHime .3 aunque metí un montón de cosas por ahí ewe, espero que te guste y que tengas una bonita navidad, bendiciones :)_

* * *

><p>-Me estas pisando mujer, ten más cuidado. –comento un joven de manera muy fría al sentir que su pie izquierdo era pisado.<br>-Lo siento Ulquiorra-san, no me fije, está muy oscuro.  
>-Llámame solo Ulquiorra y aférrate bien a mi brazo.<br>-Si –.Contestó la mujer con un poco de timidez, pocas veces iba tomada de la mano o del brazo de un chico y aunque le costara admitirlo Ulquiorra era atractivo y llevaba mucho a tiempo a solas y a oscuras con él esa noche.  
>Hacía más de media hora que el palacio de las noches se había quedado en la penumbra, se escucharon un par de explosiones, y se rumoreaba que era debido a un cortocircuito en el laboratorio de Szayel que dejó sin energía a todo el edificio.<br>-Mujer, casi es hora de la cena, prepárate para ello.  
>-Sí, me cambiare, regresa en unos minutos por favor.<br>-Está bien. –contesto el joven con simpleza mientras se dio la vuelta.  
>No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando escucho que algo había explotado y se quedó sin luz el edificio, no lo pensó dos veces y regreso a la habitación de la mujer, era una situación desfavorable, sin luz y sola en su habitación cualquiera podía entrar a hacerle sepa Dios que cosas y debía evitarlo. Usó el sonido y cuando llego la joven castaña l abrió la puerta y aunque no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro sintió que estaba alterada.<br>-Se fue la luz! ¿Qué hacemos?  
>-Tranquila, entra, me quedaré hasta que pase ¿vale? Pásame la llave, estarás bien aquí adentro.<br>-Bueno es que…  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Apenas estaba cambiándome y me da un poco de pena que me vieras, ah espera, bueno esta oscuro asi que no verias nada así que uia no tenga caso pero yo…Es que me da mucha pena y…  
>-No te incomodaré ni molestare, puedes confiar en mí. Yo no voy a aprovecharme de ti en esta situación.<br>Ulquiorra no entendía porque la joven se sentía de esa manera, en primera porque él no era humano y no sufría sentimientos como vergüenza y segunda porque no era una mujer y poco le interesaba lo que Orihime pidiera, solo lo hacía sin más ya que era su responsabilidad que se mantuviera en buen estado. Al fin y al cabo se dio la vuelta y se recostó en una pared dándole la espalda.  
>La joven entendió y se apresuró o más que pudo a cambiarse, se sentía nerviosa al pensar que se encontraba de esa forma pero Ulquiorra no era el tipo de chico que pudiera hacerle algo pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un hombre, uno con necesidades.<br>-Ya puedes voltear. –dijo Inoue al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia él, se pegó a las paredes y trato de guiarse por los muros.  
>-Estoy por la puerta, quédate donde estas, no vayas a…<br>No pudo terminar su oración ya que en ese momento la chica tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, no gritó ni dijo nada pero el escuchó claramente como había chocado con algo.  
>-¿Estas bien? –la ayudo a levantarse y la tomó en sus brazos.<br>-Bájame, estoy bien, solo me tropecé con un zapato, no me fije. -exigio la joven.  
>La sentó en la cama y quiso ver si se había lastimado pero ante la falta de luz no pudo ser posible.<br>-espera aquí, no te muevas, buscare unas velas.  
>-Te juro que no me paso nada, mira, puedo caminar muy muy bien.- Se levantó y trató de avanzar pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el pie; se había torcido.<br>-Creo que no estoy tan bien como pensé jejeje –dijo de forma burlona.  
>-Mujer, quédate aquí y yo buscare algo con que alumbrar para revisarte y ver que puedo darte.<br>-Deje un par de velas en el cajón izquierdo del mueble que esta frente.  
>Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda encontró lo que quería, junto con una venda y unos analgésicos, lo más probable es que se lesionara el pie y necesitaba atenderla antes de que algo más le pasara, no le odiaba pero detestaba su actitud tan importuna en un suceso como ese.<br>-Estarás bien con esto, supongo que podré llevarte a que te revisen mejor cuando la luz regrese.

En otra habitación se encontraban Grimmjow y Nnoitra, ambos recostados; uno en un sillón y otro en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y con una actitud de impaciencia.  
>-Pinches pendejadas ¿Qué acaso Aizen no paga la luz o qué? -exclamo Noitra a su compañero con enojo.<br>-Yo que sé wey, según que hoy iban a hacer la cena de navidad y no sé qué otras mamadas, ya sabes el emo anda atrás de la mamacita de Orihime. -dijo Grimmjow un poco decepcionado ya que era probablemente la primera y unica vez en la que se iba a hacer una fiesta y el alcohol estaba permitido.  
>-Ya te la gano Grimmjow, te apendejaste. -comentó en tono de burla.<br>-Ya sé wey, pero ni modo, yo estoy papi y a mí las viejas me ruegan así que equis.  
>-Si tú dices, bueno ¿y entonces no se arma hoy la peda?<br>-Pues así como veo esto del apagón lo dudo. Seguro el puto de Szayel tiene que ver en esto, te apuesto diez baros a que la explosión viene de su laboratorio de segunda.  
>-Te apuesto cinco más a que el pinche fresa ese hipster posser de segunda lo planeó junto con el tragón de Aroniero para quedarse con todo.<br>-Va. -Exclamó al par que escupía su mano y la ofrecía a su amigo.  
>-Ya rugiste pantera, no te vayas a rajar.<p>

Y así los dos compañeros sellaron su apuesta con un pacto de honor según lo establecido por las reglas de algunos humanos que la autora loca decidió meter en esta historia. Entretanto, Szayel estaba en su laboratorio tratando de arreglar el desperfecto ocurrido.  
>-¿Seguro que la conectaste bien?<br>-Mira te lo juro por el osito bimbo, estaba bien conectado.  
>-Si me entero que provocaste todo esto para quedarte con la comida le voy a decir a Grimmjow y a Nnoitra que te metan una madriza por culero. -dijo un poco molesto por la impertinencia de su compañero.<br>-¿Y que no puedes tú? Ah espera, ya recordé que tú no puedes porque se te vaya a arruinar tu traje.  
>-Osea hello, ¿qué te piensas? estas gafas, esta bufanda, este saco y esta camisa no se compraron solas naco. -le contesto mientras prendía una linterna que tenía para las emergencias.<br>-Ay si, ay si, y ahora me creo un hipster fresa. -comentó imitando su tono de voz mientras revisaba la caja de fusibles del laboratorio.  
>-Ash, la gente ignorante y mundana como tú nunca va a entender a los que tenemos un nivel intelectual por encima de la media.<br>-Si Szayel y entonces Aizen es primo de la reina Isabel.  
>-Con eso que toma el té a cada rato yo creo que sí.<br>-Bueno ya estuvo de pendejadas, hay que activar la energía de emergencia.  
>-Sí, pero hay un problema.<br>-¿Cuál?  
>-¿Cómo vamos a llegar al cuarto de máquinas para activar la energía de emergencia si se necesita una clave para entrar y para eso se necesita energía?<br>-Vale madres.  
>-Y padres.<br>El pelirosa lo miró con enojo y el otro se dio cuenta que no debía seguir con sus bromas inoportunas.  
>-¿quién habra sido el inteligente que se le ocurrió poner así las cosas?<br>-El mismo inteligente que nos reune aqui para pelear contra la sociedad de almas y esas cosas, y el mismo que diseñó las pinches escaleras gachas que ni barandal tienen.  
>-Dicen que Grimmjow se ha caído muchas veces de ahí.<br>-Eso explica por qué es tan pendejo.

Y entonces los dos hombres se quedaron ahí pensando en otra alternativa para devolver la luz al palacio. Szayel llevaba puesta su ropa nueva para la fiesta sorpresa navideña de la que todos sabían menos Orihime –era una sorpresa para la joven humana- pues Ulquiorra había pedido permiso a Aizen para celebrarla y este extrañamente sin poner ninguna excusa les dio permiso y hasta Gin se ofreció a ayudarles, Aronieero por su parte quería aprovechar la ocasión para asaltar el refrigerador de la cocina del palacio y comer un poco antes que todos, pero ahora tenía que idear como hacerlo ya que estaba junto a la octava espada, pensando en cómo activar la luz de emergencia si es que había forma.

Ese mismo día en la mañana Gin Ichimaru había reunido a su comité de decoración, tenia a un Yammy aun en su pijama de Doki el perrito, a Lilinette con su almohada que no dejaba ni un solo momento y a Starkk que iba a rastras con ella, a Zommari que por alguna extraña razón había aceptado participar en esa enmienda, a Halibel y sus fracciones, las cuatro mujeres con ojeras y desaliñadas, tanto que cuando las vio el pobre Gin se va de espaldas y casi le da un infarto porque se veían irreconocibles, y todos claro, como era muy temprano y habían sido levantados a la fuerza, aun con mucho sueño y bostezando, con los ojos entrecerrados y balbuceando.  
>-¿Saben porque los reuní aquí?<br>-¿Para que robemos una tienda de colchones?  
>-Porque Aizen se dio cuenta de la importancia delos seres humanos y entonces dejara que sigan vivos para que pueda seguir habiendo programas como Peppa la cerdita, los teletubbies y Bob el constructor –dijo Yammy muy contento a lo que todos lo miraron muy extraño- Perdón, quise decir que el señor Aizen se dio cuenta que debemos seguir creando sangre muerte y destrucción.<br>-ehhh no -¿Entonces qué cosa quieres? Nos hiciste levantarnos muy temprano Ichimaru, estas muñecas no se reglan solas –hablo Halibel en nombre de ella y de sus compañeras.  
>Zommari no dijo nada y se limitó a escuchar con atención las órdenes que Gin tenía para ellos.<br>-Hoy será la fiesta navideña sorpresa para Orihime Inoue, Aizen dio permiso de celebrarlo, nos dejo hacer lo que queramos, así que habrá todo lo que quieran.  
>-¡Yeiiii fiestaaa! –dijeron todos los presentes muy contentos al oir que su jefe había accedido.<br>-Y ustedes son el comité de decoración. Compren lo que sea necesario para crear un ambiente navideño en el palacio, Stark tu les avisaras a todos menos a Orihime que a las 7 en punto se apagan las luces y tienen ustedes hasta las 9 para decorarlo, a las 12 salen de compras al mundo humano, a las 5 preparan la comida y recuerda que a las 7 se apagan las luces y decoran ¿entendido?  
>-Si, sí lo que digas –contestó Stark mientras dio un bostezo, tiró además su almohada al piso y se acostó en ella.<p>

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¿Lograron hacer los preparativos para navidad en las noches? ¿Que se trama Ulqui con Orihime? ¿Porque digo como esto como con trama telenovelera? #okbasta bueno chic s es un mini fic de cinco caps pero por hoy solo uno, cuídense y feliz navidad.<p> 


End file.
